Angel Guardian
by Healing Sword
Summary: Despues de conseguir el fragmento del espejo en el templo del tiempo, Zant hace su aparicion enviando a Midna al pasado. Ahora Link tiene que hacer lo imposible, para regresarla al presente ¿podra lograrlo? Espero que les guste,lean y manden reviews porfa
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, he aqui con un fic nuevo, bueno no tan nuevo para mi, ya que lo tengo desde hace meses en mi compu, y aun no lo termino, por la carrera y por que la inspiracion se me va cada vez que termino un cap. Bueno eso no es lo importante, lo importante es decir que TLoZ no me pertenece y si lo fuera cambiaria el titulo a "The legend of Hyrule" por que Zelda la del OoT me cae mal xD_

Bueno, pensamientos y sucesos del pasado estan en la letra Italic  
lo demas en normal.

Espero que les guste

  
**Angel Guardián**

By Healing Sword  
Cáp. 1.

_  
Lluvia…  
Hyrule estaba completamente rodeado de esas nubes grises, que tanta melancolía traía a sus habitantes. En especial una pequeña aldea, donde perdieron a dos de sus seres queridos._

Link…

_  
Gotas que caían al rostro de un pequeño niño quien en sus ojos cristalinos, en vez de mostrar inocencia y ternura, mostraban dolor y un vació profundo pero ninguna lagrima caída…a pesar de la lluvia que caía por su rostro, el niño no lloraba._

Gente hablándole, diciendo que todo se pondrá bien, pero el pequeño no dejaba de ver la tumba que le pertenecía a lo que fueron sus padres; no comprendía lo que le decían, era como si su mente lo hubiera aislado, es como si el estuviera de la misma manera que sus padres…

Link despierta…

_  
Pero ese niño aun seguía con vida…_

-Link no me hagas aventarte agua!-comenta Midna tratando de despertar a su compañero, de una manera suave, pero se había hartado después de tres intentos fallidos.

-_Un sueño?_-pensó-_Por que estoy recordando eso en estos momentos…?_-abre sus ojos y ve que Midna estaba a punto de echarle agua…-NO MIDNA! ESTOY DESPIERTO!

Fue demasiado tarde por que la pequeña Twili hecho el agua a su compañero para ver si despertaba, lo cual no sirvió porque ya estaba despierto.

-Ah…ya despertaste…-comenta después de ver empapado a su compañero y con cara de "te-odio"- Que? No me mires asi, no despertabas y tenia que hacer algo para que despertaras…aparte ya te diste un baño…es 2 en 1… Teehee-ríe.

-Ja, ja, ja…que graciosa.-dice sarcásticamente, mientras se limpia su cara.-Cual es nuestro siguiente punto?

-Sacred Grove…-contesta.

-Pues es mejor ir de una vez…

-¿No desayunarás? Digo no quiero que te desmayes a la mitad del templo…-comenta algo juguetona, pero seria a la vez.

-No, estaré bien no te preocupes-sonríe.

Esa sonrisa no convenció muy bien a Midna…le pareció algo forzado-_No sé que tendrá pero es mejor dejarlo así…si quiere decírmelo me lo dirá, sino pues no puedo hacer nada…_-pensó- Bueno como quieras-lo transforma en lobo y ambos son tele transportados al portal mas cercano a Sacred Grove…

Después de encontrar a Rusl y llegar al sacred grove con ayuda del cucco dorado, que por cierto Midna se imaginaba que iba a ser un halcón no un simple…pollo que es…dorado.

-Midna, antes di que nos ayudo…

-Sie, sie. Pero no te transformes en lobo de nuevo para hablar con el…sus rimas son de lo peor…

-Je, je, je…-solo ríe.

Después de pasar de nuevo por SkullKid, colocar la master sword en su pedestal para que se activara un tipo switch y les permitiera entrar al templo del tiempo, ambos se encontraban observando, ese templo que por fuera parecía unas simples ruinas… por dentro…mostraba esos estilos góticos del templo, sus paredes de mármol, sus columnas estilo romanas, y una enorme cúpula.

Link en cierta manera tuvo la sensación de ya haber estado ahí, como si una parte de el conociera desde hace mucho ese lugar. Mejor decidió ignorar eso, y solo coloco de nuevo la espada en el pedestal, abriendo un nuevo camino hace el templo, donde de la nada sale corriendo Ooccoo hacia la entrada.

-No sé por que cada vez que veo a esa cosa…me da miedo…-comenta Midna desde la sombra de Link- aunque…no puedo criticar mucho al respecto…

El joven iba a comentar de que Midna no da miedo como la Ooccoo…pero mejor decidió seguir adelante…

-_Bien…aquí vamos_- pensó.

Después de varios niveles, enemigos y miniboss. Link ya había encontrado la estatua que necesitaba para poder pasar al otro pasillo del inicio.

-Es una flojera llevar esa cosa al inicio del templo…pero…si queremos continuar tenemos que llevarla a allá-dice Midna.

En cierta manera Midna le leyó la mente a Link, ya que era exactamente lo que estaba pensado.

Varios minutos pasaron y ambos se encontraban en la entrada del cuarto del Jefe.

Entrando, nuestros héroes observan a sus alrededores, hasta encontrar en el techo una araña con un enorme ojo.

-_Por que todos tienen que tener un ojo tan asqueroso!_-pensó Link mientras se ponía en posición, con su arco y flechas. Después de golpearle al ojo y utilizar el bastón mueve-estatuas (magic rod), la araña comienza a mandar huevos para que sus hijas atacaran al joven Hyliano- _Genial…debería estudiar biología._

Varios segundos después, el fragmento del espejo del Twilight se encontraba en las manos del joven heroe. Midna estaba a punto de agarrar el fragmento cuando…

-Veo que han llegado lejos…-Link voltea a verlo con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de ira. Zant "el rey del Twilight" había aparecido justo atrás de ellos - pero esos errores que he cometido en el pasado ya no sucederán-comienza a formarse una bola de energía negra a gran velocidad, siendo dirigida hacia el heroe, quien no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar.

Link había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió lentamente ya que no sintió ningún golpe. Voltea al frente y se da cuenta de que Midna había cubierto el ataque, la bola de energía estaba desintegrándola poco a poco mientras se metía a su cuerpo.

El joven heroe trato de salvarla pero al momento de acercarse fue empujado hacia atrás, ya que Midna estaba siendo rodeada por un campo. Al final…Midna se desintegra en destellos de luz.

Link sin pensar por el coraje se lanza a Zant de una manera precipitada, pero el "rey" desaparece antes de que Link llegara a atacarlo.

Ahora si…se encuentra completamente solo…

* * *

Ojos carmesí se abren, observando a su alrededor una casa de madera, un poco humilde, pero de cierta manera le recordó la casa de su compañero. Intenta levantarse, pero aun se encontraba adolorida, principalmente en su abdomen.

-Es cierto…-sus ojos comienzan a abrirse del susto- por que no estoy…

-Muerta?-comenta un espíritu que da cierto parecido a un Sage, Midna solo voltea a ver hacia donde estaba el espíritu- Utilice mis poderes junto con la esencia del templo para enviarte a otro sitio…

-Que?...pero en donde estoy?-el sage comienza a desvanecerse-Ey espera, como demonios…-el sage desaparece por completo-salgo de aquí?

En eso se oyen pisadas de la escalera que estaba cercas de la cama, cuando la persona termina de subir, Midna se quedo sin palabras…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-_No…puede ser…_ -pensó aun observando a esa persona.

Continuará...

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, si recibo suficientes reviews publico el cap 2, si no, el cap 2 sera publicado hasta que me de la gana xD  
nah no es cierto, solo espero que les guste.

Y si les gusta, no cuesta nada poner "blah blah blah me gusto tu fic" o poner el boton de favoritos  
y "submit review".

Bueno eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado este primer cap.  
se cuidan mucho  
bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola_ de nuevo yop!! jejeje, muchas gracias a las tres persona que me mandaron review (la primera no cuenta...xD) realmente se los agradesco, y pensaba borrar este fic de aqui, pero decidi mejor continuarlo a ver que pasa.

Bueno, perdon por tardarme en publicarlo, supuestamente lo iba a publicar el domingo en la tarde, pero...tuve tarea (que me quedo toda fea...) y el lunes tambien...perdonen, solo hoy no tengo tarea para mañana D, pero a quien le importa xDD

solo para aclarar sucesos que pasen en el presente seran en _Italic_ al igual que los pensamientos en el pasado, y los pensamientos en el presente serian escritas con letra normal.

bueno, espero que les guste!

**  
Cáp. 2**

Un niño…? Un pequeño niño, con ojos cristalinos observaba con atención a Midna, quien lo miraba con asombro. Después de unos segundos del incomodo silencio, Midna decide romperlo.

-Tu fuiste el que me ayudo?-el pequeño solo mueve la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ella y le dejaba un plato de comida en la cama.-Tu lo preparaste?

El pequeño solo se le queda viendo y después asiente con la cabeza, después comienza a alejarse.-Espera!-el infante se detiene en seco y voltea a verla.-Gracias-le sonríe-dime cual es tu nombre? El mió es Midna. _Solo quiero aclarar…_

No dice nada, ni sonríe, y ni siquiera un mueca de enojo…solo la observa con ojos totalmente secos, monótonos…sin…vida. La puerta se abre, entrando un joven rubio de unos 24 años, sube hacia donde estaba el niño.

Midna se asusta y quiere escapar pero aun no puede usar sus poderes, aun no se recupera de sus heridas, y ya se esperaba lo peor…un susto enorme por parte del tipo, y una patada en el trasero con su nombre escrito.

-Link por que te llevaste comida a la cama?-dice el hombre, con modo de burla- Eso déjalo cuando estas enfermo…y ese seria mi trabajo, je, je. Ven –le agarra el hombro al niño-Hay que ir al establo

-Que?-murmura Midna- No me…vio?-dice mientras veía que el pequeño la miraba y el hombre solo iba platicando algo de ovejas.

Al principio no podía creer que se trataba de Link, su Link, su esencia es totalmente diferente a la que ella conoce. Sigue siendo igual de noble, eso no lo niega, pero sus ojos…le causa tristeza saber que era de esa manera.

Sabía que tiene que comenzar a buscar una manera de regresar a su presente, pero había una parte de ella que le decía que tenia que ayudarlo, que tenia que hacer que recuperará esa alegría que todo niño debería tener.

Observa a su alrededor y en eso encuentra una imagen de unos jóvenes adultos cargando a un pequeño. Se levanta de la cama, un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que esta sanando muy rápido.-_Tal vez es la luz de Zelda, lo que me esta curando_-pensó mientras se acercaba al estante donde vio la imagen.

-Esos eran mis padres…-oyó una voz débil que provenía de atrás de ella, volteando a ver, encuentra al niño con un poco de lodo, con pequeñas raspadas en sus rodillas y sus manos con ampollas.

-_Tanto me tarde en pensar todo eso?_-pensó, mientras observaba con atención las pequeñas heridas de Link- Quien te hizo esas heridas?-El niño no responde, solo agacha la cabeza un poco, eso hace que Midna suspire.

-Tu no eres de este mundo…cierto?

A pesar de la intensidad en la que lo dijo fue muy débil, aun asi alcanzo a oír.-Si, no soy de este mundo, soy de una dimensión paralela a la tuya.-contesta mientras se acerca al niño, le agarra los hombros, y él se entumece.- Tranquilo, solo quiero ver tus heridas, no se pueden quedar así, puede darte una infección.

Después de que dijo eso, levanta el pantalón del pequeño para poder ver mejor esas rodillas que estaban sangrando. Las cortadas no eran graves pero aun asi necesitaban atenderse, pero antes de intentará hacer algo, el cuerpo de Link cae encima de Midna.

El pequeño abre sus ojos, se encontraba en su cama, intenta pararse pero no pudo.

-Cuanto tiempo creías que ibas a soportar sin comer?-dice Midna enojada, llevándole algo de comida a su cama (unos huevos revueltos! Wiii!)-Sé que no se compara con lo que me trajiste hace unas horas, pero es lo único que se cocinar…así que…er…sie- a la princesa del Twilight le daba pena decir que no sabía cocinar, vive en una época donde la mujer todavía requería esos conocimientos, a pesar de ser princesas, pero Midna nunca se vio con la necesidad de aprender, ni siquiera en el viaje que esta teniendo con el viejo Link. (El era el que cocinaba xD)

El pequeño se sentía algo presionado, ya que Midna había agarrado la cuchara, cortando con ella un pedazo de la comida y ese utensilio se dirigía directamente a su boca.

-Trágatelo!-ordena Midna- En primera por que me tarde en quitarte de encima…y llevarte a la cama y segundo tarde mucho en hacer ese maldito huevo…y para que no te lo tragues…

Link suspira y abre la boca…

* * *

_Mientras…_

_  
Galopes se oyen en el horizonte, la silueta de un jinete yendo a gran velocidad hacia el lago Hylia, dirigiéndose a un solo objetivo: el cañón._

_  
-Sabes que esta ya no es gratis verdad?-dice el anciano del cañón, el joven solo asiente.-Bien…-se hace a un lado, después de recibir los rupees por parte del joven._

_  
El muchacho entra al cañón, la música parecida a la de un circo comienza a oírse, el cañón se acomoda y el joven es disparado hacia el Desierto Gerudo. El heroe se dispone a ir directo a donde esta el espejo (se me olvido el nombre de cómo se llama el lugar)._

_  
Él de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que Midna aun seguía con vida, no sabe por que (mejor dicho, aun no recuerda), pero lo siente. Y la única manera de saber que esta muerta o no, es preguntándole a los sages._

_  
Después de pasar los obstáculos del templo, regresa a la cámara donde esta el fragmento del espejo. Ve hacia arriba y mira uno de los símbolos de los sages._

_  
-SALGAN, QUIERO HABLAR CON USTEDES!-grita el joven heroe._

_  
El cielo se vuelve oscuro, y destellos de luces de color verde, rojo, azul, naranja y morado aparecen arriba de su símbolo._

_  
-Nos ha llamado?-dice el sage del fuego._

_  
-Asi es-contesta-Quiero saber si…_

_  
-Tu amiga esta muerta?-termina la frase la sage del bosque-Aun sigue con vida si es lo que te preguntas._

_  
Link suspira de alivio, pero aun asi…-Como lo saben?_

_  
-El sage de la luz utilizó sus últimos poderes para salvarla-contesta la sage del espíritu._

_  
-Utilizando la esencia del templo del tiempo, la envió al pasado…-termina la sage de las sombras. Link se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que preguntar, no sabia que hacer, no sabia nada…_

_  
-Pero hay una manera para regresarla-menciona la sage del agua, Link voltea a verla con ojos llenos de esperanza, no era necesario que el preguntara como, ella de todas maneras iba a mencionar- Tienes que conseguir las piedras sagradas, junto con la ocarina del tiempo…_

_  
-Que?-dice el sage del fuego- Pero si el heroe del tiempo se llevo la ocarina de Hyrule y nunca regreso! Aunque consiguiera las piedras, seria casi imposible conseguir la ocarina.  
_

_  
-Hay una manera-dice la sage de la sombras-Pero primero tiene que conseguir las piedras…-Por favor díganme donde puedo encontrarlas?_

_  
-…Tienes que ir al antiguo bosque del sur, a las montañas del norte, y a la cueva subterránea del este…_

* * *

-Quédate quieto! Sé que duele, pero es la única manera de que no se te infecten las raspadas que te diste.-dice Midna, mientras colocaba una mezcla de hierbas medicinales en las rodillas de Link, quien se estaba "revolcando" de dolor y cuando Midna iba a colocar un poco mas, recogía sus piernas.

-No.-dice rápido y débilmente, con eso el se va corriendo hacia abajo tratando de escapar de la aplicación de la "medicina".

Midna solo suspira y flota hacia el frente de Link, quien corre hacia el otro lado, de igual manera Midna se ponía en frente, hasta que al pequeño se le ocurre deslizarse por debajo de ella (se encuentra flotando…recuérdenlo) y se va corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Ni lo…-no termina de decir por que Link abre la puerta y se va corriendo-Argh! Esa es una de las razones por la cual no quiero tener hijos.-se va detrás de el.

El pequeño corría a gran velocidad, siendo seguido por Midna. Lo que no podía ver Midna era la pequeña sonrisa que tenia el infante al ser perseguido por la Twili, poder tener de nuevo a alguien que se preocupe por el, era lo que le brindaba alegría al niño.

No le importaba que las piernas le dolieran por todo el trabajo que ha hecho en el establo, lo único que quería era alguien a su lado, que jugaran con él. Tal vez Rusl lo hacia, pero no era lo mismo a como se comportaba ella. Como lo cuidaba, como lo trataba, era…diferente.

En eso, el pequeño se tropieza con una piedra en el camino, acto seguido de caer de cara a un charco de lodo. Midna se detiene y se pone en frente de el, mirando como lentamente el niño levantaba su carita llena de lodo, no pudo resistir y se hecho a carcajadas. El niño se sonroja. Mientras se levanta, agarra un pedazo de lodo, y como Midna aun seguía "revolcándose" de risa no podía ver lo que hacia el infante.

Con la bola de lodo en su mano izquierda, el pequeño la arroja que por suerte le da justo a la cara de la twili, quien al momento del impacto con la tierra mojada, es aventada hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

-MALDITO MOCOSO!!-dice quitándose el lodo de su ojo descubierto, después con sus poderes eleva todo el charco…y sonríe maliciosamente-Cometiste un grave error al aventarme ese lodo…Teehee…

El niño solo abre los ojos de asombro y sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Minutos después, Link se encontraba lleno de lodo, si Midna no supiera que es un niño viviente, pensaría que es una escultura de barro, pero a pesar de estar lleno de tierra seca (por que el lodo ya se secó) el pequeño Link tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual hizo que la twili se llenara de alegría, al parecer solo necesita a alguien a su lado.

-Bueno, ya te ensuciaste…ahora te toca bañarte…-toma silencio unos segundos- er…te sabes bañar solo verdad?

Link asiente con su cabeza

-Bien, entonces iré por ropa para que te cambies…mientras ve a allá para que empieces a lavarte.-comenta Midna, mientras se va flotando a la casa del pequeño.-Los niños agarran confianza muy fácilmente…

* * *

_El heroe del Twilight se encontraba de nuevo en Sacred Grove, donde la sage del bosque le dijo que encontrará el antiguo bosque en ese lugar…_

_  
-_Solo tengo que despertar a los guardianes_…-pensó- _Asi ellos me abrirán el camino…bueno, según la sage…_-se acerca al símbolo de la trifuerza…se sonroja por que tiene que cantar la canción de la familia real._

_  
Aclara su garganta y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a tararear la melodía…_

_  
-No es necesario que cantes.-dice uno de los guardias-Con solo desenvainar la master sword podemos despertar…_

_  
-Pero no la desenvainé…-comenta._

_  
-Si, pero no queríamos oírlo cantar…-comenta el otro.-Busca el camino a la esmeralda del bosque cierto?-Link asiente con su cabeza- Bien, pero antes que vaya necesita saber que si no consigue esa piedra no podrá regresar a este lugar…_

_  
Link no dice nada, su mirada era decidida, no iba a dejar que nada lo detuviera de regresar a Midna…_

_Los guardias se dan cuenta de la mirada del joven, y hacen una especie de conjuro donde una puerta que estaba cubierta con enredaderas se abre. El héroe se dirige ahí sin saber lo que le espera al otro lado…_

**Continuará...**

Bueno pues eso es todo, por el momento

perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, las habia corregido pero mi anterior compu fue formateada...y pues este es de un archivo que le envie a un amigo...(lo bueno es que le envie hasta donde tengo de ese fic)

espero que le haya gustado

y les prometo que la prox semana publicare el otro cap!

por favor manden reviews, realmente me alegran el dia (y vaya que mañana sera un dia...feo...-coughcoughdiseñocoughcough-)

bueno cuidense

y muchas gracias por leer

cuidense mucho

bye!!

atte: Healing Sword


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! antes que nada le doy un enorme agradecimiento a DragFire por el unico review que recibi del anterior cap nn, muchas gracias ENSERIO!! y bueno, medio me decepcione por no haber recibido ningun review, y por eso no continue nada...

Pero como recibi uno, como muestra de agradecimiento, le mando el tercer cap nn, pero que sea de tu agrado :3.  
y tambien para los 21 hits que recibio el cap 2...no se si sean los mismos o no, pero aun asi, le agradeco por leer hasta ahi.  
bueno sin mas rollo, aqui esta el cap 3

espero les guste :D

_**Cáp. 3**_

_Oscuridad, humedad, mal olor, todo eso en el túnel que el joven heroe estaba cruzando. Si esto lo llevaba al lugar donde se encuentra la piedra podrá soportar por unas horas más, aunque la linterna ya no contenía tanto aceite y eso es un grave problema._

_-Lo malo es que no tengo todos mis ítems conmigo…-murmura._

_  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, se observa en las lejanías de la cueva destellos de luz, lo cual al principio lastimó la vista del hyliano, pero se alegró de que por fin encontrará la salida. Corre desesperado para sentir los rayos de sol, cuando sale ve un enorme bosque, mucho más grande que el de Faron._

_  
Llegando a un acantilado observa una pequeña aldea, donde se veían diminutas casa de madera, y niños jugando cercas del pequeño estanque, que era alimentado por el agua de la cascada que estaba al lado del joven._

_  
-Que extraño…no veo adultos…-murmuro, mientras comienza a descender por unas enredaderas.  
_

* * *

-OH NO…NI LO SUEÑES!-grita Midna con sus brazos cruzados y observando al pequeño con un ceja levantada.-Yo no cuento cuentos niño.

-Pero…-los ojos cristalinos del niño comienzan a brillar dando a entender que iba a llorar-No podré dormir si no me cuentas uno…-parecía un perrito triste, de esos que salen en los cuadros e imágenes.

Que? Acaso ese niño la estaba chantajeando? Podía ver a 100 leguas de que ese pequeño estaba forzando sus ojos para que lloraran, pero lo peor del caso es que estaba funcionando, Midna se encontraba en un debate consigo misma. No podía verlo así, pero ella no se sabía ningún cuento, era una tortura, aunque nunca se ha dejado llevar por lo tierno, no sabe por que esta vez es la excepción.

Suspira resignada y se sienta al lado derecho de la cama de Link.

-Bien…que clase de cuento quieres?-aunque estaba de espaldas al pequeño, sabia que había dejado de "llorar" y ahora tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como hace unas horas.

-Mi mamá siempre me contaba de las aventuras del heroe legendario, que desde mi edad él ya había salvado a una cuidad entera (Clock Town), que ha viajado por el tiempo y eso-contesta.

-Entonces, quieres una historia parecida a la de ese heroe?-el pequeño asiente con la cabeza-_Esto no será tan difícil después de todo_.-pensó

_  


* * *

_

"Ha regresado…"

_  
Esas fueron las palabras de los pequeños al darse cuanta de la presencia de Link_

_  
Confundido el joven Hyliano solo retrocede unos pasos, pero es detenido por un pequeña de cabellos verdes, ojos azules y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, que, en sus pequeñas manos, sostenían una ocarina de madera._

_  
-Link-sonríe tiernamente-es bueno verte de nuevo…_

_  
Link se encontraba más confundido, en primera como esa niña sabía su nombre?, en segunda por que todos tenían ropas semejantes a la túnica del heroe?, y en tercero por que esa niña lo trataba como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes…?_

_  
-Perdona pero…no tengo idea de quien eres.-comenta._

_  
La niña sonríe de nuevo, pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro, acto seguido de un abrazo al joven._

_  
-Sé que no me conoces…-dice mientras seguía abrazándolo- pero antes eras mi mejor amigo…_

_  
Los ojos cristalinos del heroe estaban llenos de asombro, no sabía que decir, solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Agarro a la pequeña de los hombros y la aparto de el, agachándose a su altura…_

_  
-Pequeña, yo no recuerdo nada enserio…lo siento-aun mantenía sus manos en los hombros de la niña._

_  
-Es normal, hace 100 años de eso, los hylianos no viven tanto tiempo…_

_  
-_Es cierto, los hylianos no vivimos tanto tiempo, a lo mejor es por eso que…espera que!?_-pensó-100 años!?-pregunta sorprendido_

_  
La pequeña sonríe-Buscas la esmeralda del bosque cierto?_

_  
-_Me cambio el tema…-_pensó, pero asiente._

_  
-Sígueme…-comienza a caminar hacia una cueva._

_  
Confundido se dispone a seguir a la pequeña…_

* * *

El pequeño hyliano se encontraba dormido en las piernas de la Twili, le llegó el sueño cuando Midna había terminado de contar lo que sucedió en el templo del bosque. Moviéndole un poco ese cabello rubio cenizo de la cara del pequeño, lo recuesta en la almohada y lo tapa con las sabanas.

En eso, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera voltear es tele transportada por un destello de luz…

_  


* * *

_

-Por favor no me pierdas de vista…si te llegases a perder en este bosque, te convertirías en un Stalfo teehee-ríe juguetonamente.

_  
-_No sé por que, pero cada vez que oigo esa risa…me da un escalofrío en la espalda…-_pensó-_ Excepto la risa de Midna…lo cual…es raro…_Saria falta mucho?-pregunta un poco preocupado, ya que la pequeña caminaba mucho más rápido que el…y con las palabras que le dijo…_

_  
Mientras…_

_  
No muy lejos de donde estaban, un par de brujas se encontraba observándolos a lo alto del bosque._

_  
-Ya viste Koume…-comenta a su hermana con una sonrisa._

_  
-Asi es Kotake…el joven de vestimentas raras ha regresado…_

_  
-Al parecer las palabras de ese hombre eran ciertas…Que tal si le damos la bienvenida…?_

_  
Ambas desaparecen, con unos destellos de fuego y hielo._

* * *

Cubriéndose de los destellos de luz que se despejaban del cuerpo de la twili, aparece una esfera de luz. Sabiendo muy bien lo que era, pero no quien era, solo mantiene sus ojos cerrados, mientras los rayos de luz que le llegaban le lastimaban un poco el cuerpo. Cuando termina de mostrarse su forma, Midna por fin abre los ojos viendo que se trataba del espíritu de la luz llamado Faron. (Digo mucha veces Luz TT)

-Oh Princesa del Crepúsculo (o Twilight) que ha sido enviada al pasado por energías malignas…

-Por favor espíritu de la luz…-dice Midna interrumpiendo el comienzo del monologo de Faron- Soy un ser del Crepúsculo…asi que la luz me afecta…recuerde…soy una sombra…

-Como iba diciendo…-ignorando las palabras de Midna, quien cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda al espíritu.-El heroe se encuentra a pocos pasos de llegar a la primera piedra sagrada, pero necesitara de la ayuda del pasado…

-Como? Y para que son esas piedras…?-pregunta curiosa, aun cruzada de brazos, pero volteo a ver al ser de luz de reojo.

_  


* * *

_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-se escucha en eco las palabras de las hermanas en donde estaban el joven Hyliano y la pequeña kokirin- El rey del Twilight estaba en lo correcto…es la reencarnación de nuestro querido amigo heroe del tiempo…

_  
-Yo creo que incluso esta más guapo…_

_  
-Si…seria una lastima ver ese rostro destrozado…ja, ja, ja, ja!- ambas, con sus escobas, comienzan a girar alrededor de los jóvenes, hasta que Koume, lanza con su gran bastón una llamas de fuego; Link al momento de ver cuando estaba a punto de lanzar agarra a Saria, ya que las flamas iban directas a ellas._

_  
-_Quien demonios son ellas!?-_pensó-_ Y como podré…

_  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rayo de hielo que iba directamente a ellos, Link no pudo moverse a tiempo, asi que solo abrazo a Saria, para que el fuera el dañado, pero algo los empuja.  
Una bestia, fue lo que vio Link al momento de ser empujado y ponerse a una posición donde podía ver a las brujas gemelas._

_  
Esa bestia era blanca, con ojos azules, al principio le recordó al espíritu que le enseñaba las técnicas secretas, pero los ojos de ese lobo eran rojos, no azules. Los pensamientos de Link fueron interrumpidos por un grito que provenía de una de las brujas, quien estaba siendo atacada por la bestia, derribándola al momento de apartarse de ella, el canino les da a entender que lo siguieran._

_  
Después de estar realmente confirmados de que los perdieron de vista…_

_  
-Esas son las hermanas Twinrova (se que desde el principio ya lo saben, pero aun asi tengo que aclararle a Link ¬¬) pero pensé que habían muerto-dice la kokirin y agrega- el heroe del tiempo utilizó un escudo espejo para vencerlas._

_  
-Escudo espejo?_

_  
-Si, es como su nombre lo dice un espejo, que refleja los ataques de sus…-se calla en seco, y comenzó a ver con curiosidad al canino que los ayudo._

_  
Link se acerca al lobo y ve que se había quemado una pata al momento de atacar a Koume, sacando una de sus botellas que contenía poción roja, el lobo lo olfatea un poco y después permite que el joven hyliano le aplique la poción._

_  
Pero antes de colocar su mano en la pata del animal la marca de la trifuerza comienza a brillar con gran intensidad. Link siente dolor en su mano, es la primera vez que la trifuerza se ilumina de esa manera, en eso una enorme y densa neblina aparece alrededor de ellos y el cuerpo del lobo comienza a brillar, rodeado también de un remolino de viento._

* * *

El pequeño niño despierta de golpe, estaba teniendo de nuevo esa pesadilla que vivió hace dos meses, la manera en como murieron sus padres lo asechan cada día, haciéndolo parecer como si el fuera el culpable de sus muertes y lo peor, es que pensaba que el lo fue…

Lagrimas caían por su pequeño rostro, mientras volteaba a ver a su lado derecho, pensando encontrar ahí a Midna, pero no vio a nadie, haciendo que las lagrimas se intensificaran aun más. Se levanta de la cama y sale de la casa, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde se siente tranquilo: el manantial de Faron.

Ve las rejas cerradas que conectaban al bosque, pero él sabia una manera de entrar ahí sin abrir la reja. Cuando llega al manantial se sorprende lo que ve, un gigante simio dorado que estaba hablando con un pequeño ser negro. Asustado se esconde detrás de un árbol y se dispone a oír la conversación.

-Déjame ver si entendí.-dice Midna- Link esta en otra dimensión!?-dice sorprendida, pero realmente estaba preocupada por el joven.-Dime como puedo ayudarlo…

-Consigue "El Minute del bosque"-comienza a desaparecerse, ya que había sentido la presencia de alguien mas- Eso te llevara al templo…

-Espera-grita Midna flotando hacia el espíritu, pero antes de que llegará, desaparece-Argh! Siempre pasa lo mismo!-grita mostrando su colmillo y su mano alzada que contenía energía negra con rayos rojos.

-Te iras…?

Midna al oír eso voltea de inmediato hacia donde esta el pequeño, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pequeño la abraza con gran fuerza, mientras sentía enormes lagrimas que provenían del niño.

_  


* * *

_

Cabello blanco, ojos totalmente monótonos, que no contenían pupila ni iris, marcas en su piel blanca, que le hacían parecer una deidad que estaba furiosa. Vestía una túnica blanca y arriba de ella una armadura.

_  
Link no tenia palabras, solo observaba con asombro al ser que estaba enfrente de ellos, de pronto el espíritu saca un instrumento celeste._

_  
Saria se asombra, solo una persona podía tener ese instrumento, pero es imposible…todo los sages incluyéndose saben perfectamente que nunca salio de Termina. El espíritu se acerca la ocarina a sus labios y emite una melodía que abre un portal detrás de el._

_  
Link se entumece ya que el ser estaba viéndolo directo a los ojos, sintiendo una inseguridad y un temor enorme hacia algo que el desconocía, de pronto en su mente oyó "consigue lo que perdí"_

_  
-_Que?-_pensó, viendo como desaparece poco a poco el espíritu, dejando el portal abierto para que el y Saria entraran._

_  
Ambos se observan por unos instantes y decididos entran al portal, encontrándose en medio de unos cañones rocosos, donde se podía ver a las lejanías al espíritu que caminaba en medio de los Redeads parándose en seco en un pozo._

_  
Link carga a Saria y corre lo mas rápido que puede para evadir a los enemigos que estaban ahí, llegando al pozo, el ser blanco señala hacia abajo mientras desaparece en una brisa de viento, pero antes de que desapareciera se repite una vez mas "consigue lo que perdí…" en la mente de Link…_

**_  
Continuara..._**

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento  
espero que les haya gustado  
dejen reviews porfa, si no dejan, no publicare el siguiente cap, hasta que tenga aunque sea, un solo review de este cap  
(aunque obvio, si se puede mas de uno mejor :D)  
me retiro  
se cuidan mucho  
y gracias por leer  
bye!!  
atte: Healing Sword


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos de nuevo, le agredesco de ante mano a los dos reviews que recibi nn muchas gracias enserio, y bueno no tengo mucho que decir mas que en unos instantes mas me voy a continuar haciendo, con unas amigas, la maqueta de la villa Capra trabajo para historia II y pues es para el viernes, y toda la semana la tenemos ocupada._

_Bueno solo una aclaracion por mi mala ortografia de los anteriores cap, el hecho de que este asi es por que mi anteriora laptop es la que tenia todo corregido, pero no pude guardarlo en la nueva, por que mi papá ya queria llevarsela, asi que le dije a mi amigo (al que le estoy dedicando este fic) que me la pasara de nuevo, y como el la tenia en la manera sin correccion por eso es que esta asi, aparte...jejeje...he tenido demaciada tarea y mucho sueño (me desvelo a las 4 y me levanto a las 5:30 am algunos dias) y por eso no tuve tiempo de corregirlo. Hay me disculpan por eso._

_Por otra parte, en este cap, Sheik hace su aparecion, pero en este fic Sheik es mujer no hombre, lo hice asi por que como en el TP no aparece Sheik, y en el SSBB aparece Sheik con...em...bubis...xD por eso, aparte tambien eso va dedicado a una amiga que quiero mucho y es super fan de Sheik._

_Bueno eso es todo, espeor que les guste n.n_

**_Cáp. 4_**

-Ese sueño de nuevo… ¿por qué?

-Princesa…le ocurre algo? Últimamente ha estado muy callada.- pregunta con preocupación el guardián de la princesa a su protegida.

-Despreocúpese Sheik estoy bien, solo que…-ahí un poco de silencio y se podía ver en la mirada de Sheik la preocupación que tenia hacia ella- Hace unos días…he soñado con un niño y un ser oscuro, ambos dirigiéndose al cementerio que esta en la parte oeste del castillo…justo a la tumba del héroe.

Sheik no dice nada, pero podía ver que la princesa estaba pensando en ayudar a la gente de su visión.

-Sheik, hazme un favor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enormes casas de piedras, puestos de tiendas; donde los vendedores trataban de convencer a cualquiera que pasaba que les compraran algo, gente apurada por llegar a su destino a tiempo y otra solo platicando en medio de la plaza del gran pueblo del castillo de Hyrule…

-M-Midna…-el pequeño pronunciaba con temor el nombre de su amiga, al oír eso, Midna sale rápido de la sombra del pequeño.

-Que pasa?-dice poniéndose enfrente de el, con su forma de sombra donde solo se podía ver definido su ojo descubierto.

-Realmente crees que teníamos que venir aquí?...-pregunta nervioso

-Por que…-no termina de contestar porque se da cuenta que Link nunca ha salido de Ordon.- Estas asustado por ver tanta gente verdad?-sonríe maliciosamente

El niño abre sus ojos por el asombro- N-no…es solo que…-antes de que pudiera terminar comienza a rugir su estomago, dando a entender que tiene hambre, al momento de oír eso se sonroja.

Midna suspira- Por que me deje convencer…?

**Flash Back**

**Midna trataba de convencer al pequeño hyliano que no era seguro que él la acompañara, pero el niño seguía terco en que quería estar con ella. Hasta que se le ocurre una idea, si funcionó la manera en como la miró para que le contará el cuento, entonces esta vez también funcionará…**

**-OH NO!-dice mientras comienza a ver los ojos cristalizados del pequeño-No creas que caeré esta vez!-le da la espalda al niño y se cruza de brazos-No iras y es mi ultima palabra…**

**Fin del Flash back**

Link tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica, la había aprendido de Midna, pero eso no importa, sabía que su mirada de "perrito hambriento y triste" tenía efecto sobre ella. Es raro por que nunca había funcionado ni con su madre u otro ser vivo…

-Quita esa sonrisa…-dice Midna algo enojada, después de eso suspira- Conozco un lugar donde puedes comer…pero…no sé si te dejen entrar…-el pequeño se le queda viendo confundido- es que es un bar…y se supone que no deberían de dejar a niños entrar…

Con esto Midna comienza a indicarle el camino hacia el bar, por el momento era lo único que se le ocurría para solucionar el problema del hambre.

Unos minutos después se encontraban enfrente de la puerta del bar, el pequeño la abre y encuentra un lugar vació con dos mesas una en cada área y una barra que atrás de esta, se encontraba una gran variedad de botellas que contenían liquido de diferente color.

Link entra, encontrando a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, piel morena clara, quien tenía una escoba en su mano derecha, indicando que estaba limpiando, pero ella siente a Link y voltea a verlo confundida.

-Pequeño que haces aquí?-dice mientras se acercaba a él y se agacha a su altura.

El pequeño estaba a punto de contestar, pero al parecer su estomago estaba desesperado por comer lo que sea. Link se sonroja, por que la joven rió al oír su estomago rugir.

-Te prepararé algo…-sonríe, mientras se levanta- por cierto mi nombre es Telma.

_

* * *

_

_El joven héroe abre los ojos, viendo a su alrededor: un lugar completamente oscuro.-Que hago en el suelo?-pensó, mientras sentía algo pesado arriba de él, se da cuenta que se trataba de Saria, quien aun estaba inconciente._

_Link se sienta, teniendo a Saria en sus brazos, comienza a ver si había enemigos cercas, pero por el momento no había nada. Suspirando de alivio voltea a ver el agujero de donde cayeron cuando eran asechados por una manada de Redeads justo en el momento que el héroe hizo su famoso spin-attack, el piso comenzó a romperse haciendo que cayeran._

_-Espero que Saria despierte pronto…-pensó-pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo-Murmura, mientras coloca a la niña inconciente en su espalda._

_A pocos segundos de comenzar a caminar, sintió que una de sus pisadas se hunde, apareciendo un sonido de clic al momento de la pisada. Después enfrente de él, vio a un niño que tenia puesta una máscara muy parecida a una momia, pero antes de que pudiera caminar hacia él, desaparece._

_Algo cae del techo al frente de los pies del joven, por la oscuridad no pudo ver exactamente que era, así que se agacha para agarrar el objeto. Observando con atención se da cuenta que es la misma máscara que el niño vestía hace unos segundos._

_-Usa la máscara.-Link voltea de reojo a su espalda…tratando de ver a Saria quien había despertado.-te permitirá llegar hacia el escudo._

_-Pero…y tu?-dice con un tono de preocupación._

_-Déjame aquí-dice, pero ve la cara de preocupación del joven-No te preocupes…estaré bien._

_El héroe asiente, y comienza a adentrase más hacia la oscuridad, con la máscara puesta. De vez en cuando voltea a los alrededores, viendo sombras de seres que se encontraban sentados, fuerza un poco la vista y se da cuenta que son Redeads. El joven se preguntaba por que no lo atacaban, pero mejor decidió ignorar eso y continuar con su camino._

_Al salir de la cueva, ve a un ser de blanco caminar hacia dentro del castillo, lo sigue sabiendo de quien se trataba. Al entrar, vio a más zombies (ya me canse de decir Redeads) que de la nada comenzaron a bailar. Extrañado voltea a su derecha donde estaba el hombre albino quien se le quedo viendo antes de comenzar a caminar._

_-¿A dónde me querrá llevar?-murmura mientras lo sigue._

-Así que te llamas Link…-el pequeño solo la observa mientras se come una rebanada de pay de calabaza.- Y dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?

Al oír la palabra "padres" se detiene en comer, y solo volta a ver el plato.-Ellos… están… comprando víveres.-miente, mientras se lleva otro pedazo del postre a su boca.

Telma se queda sorprendida del cambio de personalidad del niño, pero mejor decide no preguntar nada, ya que al fin de cuentas…lo acaba de conocer. Al ver que el niño termina de comer, le pregunta si desea más, pero el niño niega con su cabeza.

-Um…-el pequeño saca una pequeña bolsa- Solo tengo un rupees de 10…-dice apenado extendiendo su mano hacia ella, lo que hace que Telma muestre una sonrisa.

-Guárdatelo para ti.-le cierra la mano con el rupees.-Es mejor que te vayas, tus padres te han de estar esperando.

Apenado el niño asiente, se dirige a la puerta y le dice "adiós" con su mano. Ya afuera, apenas el niño comienza a caminar cuando un arpa comienza a sonar.

-Es algo que crece a través del tiempo…una verdadera amistad. Un sentimiento en el corazón que crece al pasar de los años. La pasión de una amistad pronto florecerá en un poder que a través de el, sabrán que camino recorrer…-una voz femenina se oye en el techo del bar.

Link y Midna, quien acababa de salir de la sombra del infante, observan hacia arriba, encontrando a una mujer, con un extraño traje azul y la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta. Esa mujer salta para quedar al frente de ellos.

-Sé lo que están buscando…

_

* * *

_

_El joven héroe continuaba siguiendo al ser albino, lo dirigió por varias habitaciones, que condujeron a un cofre. El espíritu se encontraba detrás del cofre y con su mano señala hacia él dando a entender que cogiera lo que se encontraba adentro, después de eso desaparece.Abre el cofre encontrando dentro unas flechas con símbolos resplandecientes blancos._

_-Los símbolos se parecen a los que tienen los espíritus de la luz.-pensó, agarra las flechas y se dirige a la puerta que tiene enfrente, regresando a la entrada principal de los Redeads danzantes._

_Pasa por el medio de ellos y encuentra una puerta enorme, entrando encuentra una habitación muy oscura, en eso comienzan a oírse chillidos, que causo dolor a las sensibles orejas de Link. Eran murciélagos que estaban formando un remolino entre ellos, al terminar de juntarse, aparece un ser con cuernos y una gran tunica negra (que parecía vestido)._

_El muchacho saca la master sword y corre hacia el ser oscuro, pero es lanzado de regreso a uno de los muros del cuarto, intento varias veces lo mismo pero fue inútil, después recordó las flechas. Sacando su arco y esas flechas comienza a dispararle al ser, sintiendo una presión que salía desde su interior. El enemigo es dañado por la flecha y se separa de nuevo en los murciélagos, Link saca sus flechas bomba y comienza a matar a muchos, antes de que se unan de nuevo. Pero cuando se unió no pudo disparar otra flecha de luz, ya que el otro ser lo agarra del cuello y lo avienta hacia unos picos, pero el joven reaccionó a tiempo y con su clawshot, desvía su trayectoria._

_-Esto es inútil…aunque dispare las flechas, aun tiene mucha fuerza.-pensó, comienza a ver a su alrededor y ve que la habitación tenia cortinas de madera en las ventanas, esquivando los ataques del enemigo, de nuevo con sus flechas de bomba dispara a cada cortina, haciendo que la luz entre a la habitación, causando la separación de todos los roedores voladores que comenzaban a desaparecer._

_Aparece un cofre en donde calló el último de los murciélagos, Link lo abre encontrando el escudo espejo._

_

* * *

_

"El camino que conduce al pasado, solo se abrirá cuando la lluvia deje de caer"Es lo que decía en la placa de la tumba que le pertenecía al héroe legendario. Sheik saca de nuevo su arpa y comienza a tocar una melodía que hace que las nubes deje de arrojar agua. De pronto la tumba comienza a abrirse y los tres entran a ella.

-No se separen…-comenta- este lugar es peligroso.

Al momento de oír esto el pequeño agarra el brazo de Midna, y comienzan a seguir a Sheik en el oscuro túnel. Pasaron varios minutos desde que comenzaron a andar por la tumba, en eso Link siente algo que le agarra el tobillo, sintió como su cuerpo se detuvo por si solo y soltó el brazo de Midna.

-Link, no te…-dice volteando hacia atrás, viendo como el cuerpo del niño es elevado por raíces en sus extremos (tobillos y muñecas).- ¡LINK!- vuela hacia él, pero es empujada de regreso, al parecer tenia un campo de fuerza. Sheik solo voltea y ve a Midna en el suelo, levantándola ve a Link.

-Al parecer fue tocado por las ramas de la ilusión…-comenta Sheik

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú sabias desde el principio que es lo que había aquí!-le agarra del cuello a Sheik-¿¡Por que no nos dijiste que EXACTAMENTE había!?-Sheik no dice nada, solo la ve monótonamente.

Midna la suelta y ve al niño que tenía en frente, en eso la voz de Sheik hace aparición- Si el niño no despierta, esas raíces…-apunta arriba, había unas raíces que estaban comenzando a crecer.- terminarán matándolo.

La princesa del Twilight comienza a sudar frío y su corazón comienza a latir con rapidez.-¡¡Link, por favor despierta!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Link…-la voz de una mujer se oye distante.-Link cariño es hora de despertar.

El pequeño siente como su cuerpo es movido con suavidad, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de quien era. Se trataba de una mujer de ojos cafés, piel blanca y cabello rubio cenizo, sus facciones eran delicadas, y su mirada transmitía calor a la persona que estaba mirando.

-¿M-mamá?-al oír esto la mujer sonríe.-Pero… ¿Mis padres no habían…? ¿Habrá sido todo una pesadilla?-pensó, lanzándose directo a los brazos de su madre.

-Cariño…-lo dice con voz tierna- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por…nada-separándose de ella, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Tu padre te esta esperando afuera, más vale que te cambies pronto, sabes lo impaciente que es.-comenta, mientras baja las escaleras, para dejar a su niño vestirse solo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del inconciente niño. Midna estaba utilizando todo lo que se le ocurría para quitar el campo de fuerza y destruir las raíces, pero era inútil, sin todos sus poderes no podía hacer nada. Aprieta sus puños y se maldice a si misma por dejarlo acompañarla.

-Con esa actitud no lograrás que despierte…

Midna solo voltea con odio a ver la Sheikah.- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Ese campo de fuerza es muy poderoso, mis poderes son demasiado débiles…-cae de rodillas, con su cabeza agachada.- soy completamente inútil…

-No siempre la fuerza es la respuesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El atardecer había llegado, el niño y su padre se encontraban de casería en el bosque de Faron. De pronto un hombre llega corriendo desesperado, avisándoles que la aldea estaba haciendo atacada, por bandidos.

Los hombres corren hacia la aldea, pero sin antes entrar a la humilde casa que les pertenecía a los padres de Link, pero no esperaban encontrar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lagrimas de sangre comienzan a salir de los ojos del pequeño, eso alarmó aun más a Midna, pero ¿que podía hacer? No sabía lo que estaba viendo el niño en esa visión, pero aun así…

-Link, por favor…-con voz suave- tienes que despertar, lo que sea que estés viendo, no es real…

Sheik solo la observaba, realmente pensaba que hablándole será la solución, los que están en ese estado jamás oyen, es inútil.

-Tú eres más fuerte que esa ilusión Link, lo sé por que, aunque aun seas un niño, muestras la misma fortaleza que he visto desde que te conocí…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El pequeño no podía creer lo que ven sus ojos, el cadáver de su madre y ahora…su padre siendo apuñalado mientras trataba de protegerlo. El siguiente era él, sin pensar sale corriendo.

Pasa el manantial de Ordona, cuando de pronto todo comienza a oscurecerse, mostrando en el cielo una gran nube negra y los colores calidos que se ven en un atardecer, también objetos oscuros en forma cuadriláteros salen del piso.

Recorriendo el puente que conduce al bosque, Link se tropieza a la mitad de el cayendo de cara contra la madera, trata de levantarse, mientras enormes lagrimas recorren su cara.

Una mano oscura con símbolos verde fosforescentes aparece enfrente del infante, voltea a ver quien era, mostrando una sombra con un ojo definido color rojo y una figura femenina. Link sostiene su mano, que lo ayuda a levantarse, después es abrazado con gran fuerza por la sombra.

-Link…

El niño se sorprende, como es que ese ser sabe su nombre, pero aun así se dejó abrazar y de alguna manera, se sentía bien en sus brazos.

-Siempre estaré contigo…pero…tienes que despertar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las raíces comienzan a quemarse en un fuego azul, dejando caer el cuerpo inconciente que tenía atrapado, Midna agarra al infante antes de que cayera. La Twili tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Link, quien tenía los ojos semiabiertos, observando como Midna lo abrazaba.

-Gracias…-fue lo último que dijo, antes de corresponder el abrazo de su amiga.

**_Continuará..._**

_Bueno eso es todo, ahora les dire que no he hecho nada del cap 5, tengo ideas, pero no estan plasmadas en la lap xD  
asi que me tardare un buen rato para que este ese cap, aunque si recibo suficientes reviews (con suficientes me refiero 4 o 5 reviews por este cap) me apresurare y les publico el 5º, lo prometo n.n_

bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado  
se cuidan mucho  
bye!!  
Atte: Healing Sword


End file.
